Open your eyes
by Bilberry
Summary: A la chute de Voldemort, Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond coma , il a peut de chances de survivre. Draco, son amant , apprend une nouvelle qui va chambouler sa vie, alors qu'il est en pleine détresse due à l'état d'Harry. HPDM Songfic.


**Auteur **: Bilberry

**Rating :**T

**Attention !! **Cette petite fic (comme toute mes fics d'ailleurs) est un Drarry. C'est-à-dire une relation entre Harry et Draco qui dépasse les rapports de l'amitié. Homophobes, veuillez passez votre chemin (et toute personne que ça choque, accompagnez les !)

**Paring:** HP/DM (on aime hein?? )

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling (qu'on remercie d'ailleurs), seul ce petit bout d'histoire m'appartient et j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira.

**Note : **

-Je remercie de tout mon cœur Lunapix. Pour son soutient, sa présence, ses encouragements depuis le début et ses critiques ainsi que sa correction. Sache que quoique je fasse, une partie de mon travail te sera toujours dédié. Et celui-ci particulièrement, vu que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi si j'écris ces quelques lignes.

- Je remercie également Vetalas pour son avis et tout ce qu'elle m'apporte chaque jour. Merci mon tit vampire.

**Open your eyes**

Harry frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Draco se trouvait là, face à la fenêtre, les yeux au loin. Harry s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre du préfet, scrutant sa silhouette parfaite.

- Draco… dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Je sais !

La voix claqua dans l'air. Draco entendit Harry s'approcher et rapidement des bras entourèrent sa taille.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura Harry contre son cou, tout ira bien.

- Ne dis pas de conneries Potter ! C'est une guerre ! Une putain de guerre !

Il se retourna dans les bras de son amant et plongea ses deux orbes gris dans les deux émeraudes remplies d'amour qui le regardaient.

- J'ai peur Harry, avoua-t-il, J'ai peur pour toi …

- Je sais.

Harry s'approcha du blond et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était doux, tendre… Il devint cependant vite fougueux, rempli de passion. Draco lécha la lèvre de Harry demandant ainsi de pouvoir retrouver sa fidèle compagne, demande qui fut vite accordée.

Ils reculèrent, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, se laissant tomber sur le lit du préfet. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, et se regardèrent longuement. Leurs yeux reflétaient la peur, l'envie, le désir, la détermination, l'amour…

- Dray…soupira Harry. Je….

- Amour, le coupa-t-il. Cette nuit sera sûrement notre dernière et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chance qu'au moins l'un de nous deux ne soit plus là demain…

La guerre…

Tout se jouerait demain, au crépuscule, ici, à Poudlard… Cette soirée, chacun la vivait en sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière…

- Ce soir, continua le blond, je veux que tu me prennes…

Pour être surpris, Harry était surpris ! Le blond avait toujours refusé qu'il le pénètre. Un Malfoy n'est jamais dominé ! Et malgré tout l'amour qu'il savait que Draco lui portait, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy !

- Je… je…

Les actes étant souvent plus forts que les mots, Harry l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il délaissa cependant vite sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il déshabilla lentement Draco, embrassant son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait sa chemise. Il passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de foncer sur les boutons de chairs dressés de son amant.

- Harry ! Haleta le blond.

Ce dernier descendit encore plus bas, faisant gémir Draco.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour encore et encore, imprimant le corps de l'autre dans leur chair et dans leur mémoire.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

Le champ de bataille n'était qu'un vaste cimetière, du sang, des corps, des morceaux de chairs calcinées… Le parc de Poudlard avait échangé le vert pour le rouge. Et parmi ces corps, deux personnes se battaient depuis des heures, inlassablement.

A bout de force, Harry jeta l'ultime sort, puis sombra.

Un corps de plus.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

**All this feels strange and untrue**  
Tout ceci semble étrange et faux

**And I won't waste a minute without you**  
Et je ne perdrai pas une minute sans toi

Il faisait blanc… Trop blanc. La lumière était aveuglante et il traînait dans l'air une odeur acre de potion cicatrisante. Et Merlin, qu'il avait mal !

- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Il était temps !

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Pomfresh.

- Poudlard… murmura-t-il.

- Bravo, Monsieur Malfoy ! dit sarcastiquement l'infirmière. Maintenant buvez ça !

Et en une seconde, elle lui fourra dans la bouche une potion qu'on ne pouvait nommer que d'exécrable. Tout de suite, les douleurs s'apaisèrent, laissant peu à peu la place à l'inquiétude.

- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Severus, je vais chercher Severus, il a demandé à vous examiner dés votre réveil.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue, une expression anxieuse sur le visage, faisait une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie.

- Ravi de te voir vivant Draco, lança-t-il au blond.

- Severus, salua ce dernier. Où est Harry ?

Silence. Draco lança un regard perçant à son parrain, car s'il détestait bien une chose, c'était d'être ignoré… et ça, Severus le savait.

- C'est la dernière fois que je le demande, où est Harry ?! siffla le jeune homme.

- Draco… commença Severus.

- OÙ EST HARRY, BORDEL ? hurla Draco, l'angoisse déformant ses traits.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! réprimanda l'infirmière.

- OÙ ? Continua-t-il sans se soucier de Pomfresh.

- Dans le coma.

Non… Pas ça.

Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. Impossible ! Harry était puissant, il devait vaincre, il devait survivre… C'était insensé. Le coma, il savait ce que ça voulait dire, oh oui il ne le savait que trop.

C'est ce qu'on disait quand une personne était entre la vie et la mort et que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil… Son Harry ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

- Je veux le voir ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Severus et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Très bien. Suis-moi. dit le professeur de potion.

Lentement, Draco sortit de son lit, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes. Envoyant valser la proposition d'aide de son parrain, il lui ordonna de lui montrer où se trouvait son amour.

Traversant l'infirmerie, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sculpté.

Draco entra doucement dans la pièce .Au milieu se trouvait un lit dans lequel était couché son amant. Les faibles battements de son cœur, amplifiés par un sort, résonnaient contre les murs.

Arrivé à coté du lit, Draco saisit la main de Harry et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Coucou mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi maintenant... Je suis là.

Harry était paisible, comme s'il dormait d'un beau sommeil, doux et réparateur.

Draco se pencha et lui donna un baiser tendre… mais le bel endormi resta de marbre.

Ce soir-là, Pomfresh découvrit un spectacle touchant quand elle ouvrit la porte de son malade le plus précieux… Un ange blond endormi contre son amour, gardant même dans son sommeil un visage inquiet pour l'homme sans qui le monde sorcier n'existerait plus.

**My bones ache, my skin feels cold**  
J'ai mal aux os, j'ai la peau gelée  
**And I'm getting so tired and so old**  
Et je deviens si fatigué et si vieux

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois que Draco passait ses journées au chevet de Harry, priant pour qu'à tout instant celui-ci se réveille.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout… Harry le hantait jusque dans ses cauchemars… Ses yeux lui brûlaient à force de pleurer, à force de regarder ce corps immobile. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force d'espérer.

Tout doucement, Draco se laissait dépérir, refusant de manger et dormant à peine. Sa seule berceuse étant ce faible pouls qui résonnait dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

- Maintenant ça suffit !

Le blond sursauta et se retourna lentement vers cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage.

Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte le regard sévère.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! Tu t'es vu ?! Un détraqueur aurait meilleure mine ! Mais où est donc passé le Malfoy si fier que je connaissais ?

- Le Malfoy que tu connaissais, il est parti… murmura le blond. Il est parti quand il a commencé à aimer, méprisant la règle numéro 1 : un Malfoy n'aime pas ! Il est parti quand il a aimé un sang-mêlé, ça c'est la règle numéro 4 : un Malfoy méprise toute personne n'étant pas un sang-pur. Et enfin le Malfoy que tu connaissais est parti quand il est tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter, et ça c'est la dernière règle qui a été mise en place par mon propre père, la règle numéro 126 : mépriser Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il représente. Ai-je répondu à ta question cher parrain ?

Piqué au vif, le brun fut sur lui en trois pas, lui saisit le bras et le tira de force hors de la chambre.

Draco se laissa faire, n'ayant plus assez de forces pour protester.

Severus l'amena à son lit, le força à s'asseoir, et lui mit un plateau sur les genoux où se trouvait multiples potions et un bon repas.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Il y en a marre de ta déprime ok ?! Te laisser dépérir n'aidera en rien cet idiot de Potter ! Je t'ai laissé un mois pour te reprendre, mais là je reprends les choses en main ! Alors tu vas prendre toutes ces potions et puis manger pour te remplumer un peu ! Et je te préviens, si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, je te les fais prendre en intraveineuse.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Draco commença à prendre ses potions et lentement, prit son repas. Arrivé à la moitié de son assiette, il reposa ses couverts et se tourna vers Rogue une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Bien, je suppose que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de toi sur ce point de vue. Maintenant, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et puis on va sortir un peu, tu as besoin d'air frais.

- Très bien, souffla le blond.

Il se leva de son lit, fit trois pas dans l'infirmerie avant de tout rendre sur le sol, tombant à genoux. Il s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

**The anger swells in my guts**  
La colère gonfle dans mes tripes  
**And I won't feel these slices and cuts**  
Et je ne veux pas sentir passer ces morceaux-là  
**I want so much to open your eyes**  
Je voudrais tellement t'ouvrir les yeux  
**'Cause I need you to look into mine**  
Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens

- Draco ! DRACO ! **DRACOOO !**

Les paupières papillonnèrent et doucement, le regard bleu acier se posa sur un Severus Rogue au regard anxieux.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs affluèrent, la résolution de son parrain, le repas, son évanouissement…

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Draco, nous devons parler d'une chose importante… commença le professeur.

Alors là, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Que ce cher Severus laisse montrer son anxiété, lui icône de l'impassibilité, était une chose plus qu'inquiétante !

- Sev' que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il se passe… c'est que tu vas devoir être courageux, Dray ! Et t n'es pas au bout de tes peines, au contraire les nausées ne font que commencer… Tu es enceint, d'environ cinq semaines.

Silence.

Choc.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il n'en voulait pas lui de ce môme ! Il était trop jeune, à dix-sept ans, on ne devient pas père, bordel ! Père… parlons-en tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir lui si Harry ne se réveillait pas ?!

Il ne comptait pas vivre sans son amour, enfant ou pas !

Une seule solution...

- L'avortement… murmura-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas, ça te tuerait à coup sûr ! Tu n'as pas le choix Dray, tu vas devoir mener ta grossesse à terme.

Il laissa alors les larmes de rage et de désespoir couler le long de ses joues… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répéta Rogue.

- Tu vas m'aider, hein ? sanglota le jeune homme, tu dois m'aider…

- Je le ferrai Draco, je le ferrai.

Il était à bout.

Il avait peur, il était enragé, il était désespéré. Jamais dans sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué, aussi épuisé.

- Faut que j'aille voir Harry, murmura le blond.

Alors doucement, il se leva et se dirigea vers cette pièce qu'il haïssant tant. Cette pièce où les battements du cœur de Harry le rendaient dingue, résonnant dans sa tête, et lui prouvaient à quel point celui qu'il aimait était proche de la mort.

Il poussa la porte et alla se coucher aux coté de son amant, la tête sur son épaule, sa main caressant négligemment son ventre.

- Harry réveille toi, amour… Réveille-toi ! ... J'ai besoin de toi, notre enfant à besoin de toi… je n'y arriverai pas si tu me laisses. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !!!

Draco hurlait sa rage et sa douleur face à ce corps immobile. Il en voulait à Harry de le laisser seul… Il avait besoin de lui.

- Ne me laisse pas… murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**  
Dis-moi que tu ouvriras les yeux

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Mangez !

- Non.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes enceint Monsieur Malfoy, et il est important pour vous et votre bébé d'avoir une bonne alimentation ! Alors je vous prie de manger !

- Comment voulez-vous que je l'oublie alors que vous me le rappelez dix fois par jour Pomfresh ? Et puis je n'ai plus faim.

- Vous n'avez _jamais_ faim.

Et sur ces mots, l'infirmière tourna les talons. Ce gamin prétentieux arrivait toujours à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- DRACO !

Le blond releva vivement la tête.

C'est pas vrai ! La vieille de l'infirmerie avait encore été chercher son _cher_ parrain et lui avait, évidemment, tout raconté.

Sa vie était un enfer.

Il ne pouvait plus voir Harry car il devait se _reposer pour le bébé _; il devait bien manger ; faire ceci ; faire cela… et il en avait franchement marre. Il n'avait rien demandé lui !

Il voulait juste être heureux avec la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée… Mais ça, c'était trop demander.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer au sale gosse ?! Non, Monsieur préfère faire comme il veut et se laisser mourir de faim… Mais je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Môsieur ! La mère de ton cher et tendre, Lily, avait ce que tu as si bien appelé « le syndrome du Sauveur », cette volonté de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Syndrome dont, tu le sais, Potter a hérité… Et apparemment, ce phénomène se transmet de génération en génération.

Draco leva sous sourcil gauche dans un mélange de mépris et de scepticisme.

- Bien, mais je vois pas en quoi le fait que ce _machin_ ait hérité de cette envie de sauver le moindre brin d'herbe a à voir avec le fait que je mange moins qu'à la normale.

- Ouvre les yeux Draco ! Tu ne vois pas qu'avec le peu que tu manges, tu serais normalement mort depuis pas mal de temps ?! Ça fait plus de trois semaines que tu n'as plus pris un repas convenable, tu sors d'une longue convalescence, tu es enceint…. Si tu es encore là, c'est parce que ce _machin,_ comme tu dis, te maintient en vie ! Il a un pouvoir colossal… Et si toi, tu n'en as rien à faire, lui apparemment n'a pas envie de mourir avantd'avoir vécu ! Ouvre les yeux ! Te laisser dépérir n'amènera rien !

Le blond fusilla son parrain du regard avant que celui-ci ne reprenne d'une voix douce :

- Cet enfant Draco, c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il nous restera du Survivant s'il ne se réveille pas… Et il aura besoin de toi comme toi tu auras besoin de lui pour continuer. Cet enfant, c'est un espoir, l'espoir que tout peut recommencer, que la vie existe encore, que les rires sont encore possible… Alors arrête !

- Je peux aller voir Harry ?

Avec un soupir, Rogue hocha la tête et regarda son filleul se diriger lentement vers la chambre de son amant.

Entrant dans la chambre, Draco prit sa place habituelle, à côté d'Harry, et, bercé par les faibles battements du cœur de son aimé qui résonnaient dans la pièce, il lui murmura tout ce qui lui pesait lourd, tout ce qui le rendait si fatigué et tout ce qui le rendait de plus en plus fou au fil des jours.

- Tu sais 'Ry, ils ont beau dire tout ce qui veulent, moi ce bébé je n'en veux pas… Je n'en veux pas sans toi. Et t'as pas l'air de vouloir revenir… Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ? Connard ! On ne résiste pas à un Malfoy !

Draco souriait tout seul, un sourire triste, amer, douloureux. Trop douloureux. Dans son état semi comateux, il continua :

- Tu sais, depuis qu'on m'empêche de venir ici, j'ai du temps… beaucoup de temps. Et j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, dans tous les bouquins que j'ai pu trouver. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce bébé, il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire dégager de là.

Oui, le dernier Malfoy avait bel et bien essayé par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour perdre le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Potion, sortilège, poison, envoûtement… Il avait regardé partout. Et malgré son obstination, il avait dû se faire à l'évidence : ce bébé, il l'aurait, avec ou sans Harry.

Malgré la teneur des propos du blond, les battements du cœur du survivant ne changèrent pas, toujours aussi lents et paisibles… C'est avec cette douce mélodie que Draco sombra dans le sommeil.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, une sonnerie stridente lui perçant les tympans. Affolé, il regarda partout autour de lui se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

A part cette horrible sirène d'alarme, tout semblait calme. Rien n'avait bougé.

Puis il comprit, tournant la tête beaucoup trop vite, il regarda Harry.

Harry, immobile. Plus de battements qui battaient en écho sur les murs de la pièce, plus de faible souffle apaisant, plus de respiration lente et paisible.

- HARRY !!!!!

Son cri résonna dans la pièce.

Le prenant par les épaules, il ne cessait de le secouer, de hurler son prénom dans une litanie désespérée, de prier pour qu'il se réveille…

- REVEILLE - TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! REVELLE - TOI ! Réveille-toi mon amour, ne me laisse pas…

Cette dernière phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure à travers les larmes.

Rogue et Pomfresh arrivèrent en courant, alarmé par la sirène.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Sortez d'ici ! ordonna l'infirmière alors qu'elle essayait déjà de réanimer Harry.

- Non ! Je ne le laisserais pas !

- Severus ! Aidez-moi !

Ce dernier empoigna Draco et l'obligea à sortir de la pièce. Arrivés dans l'infirmerie, il tenta tant bien que mal de maintenir son filleul en place pour l'empêcher d'y retourner.

- ROGUE ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher !!! Tu m'entends ?! Lâche-moi !

Le blond avait beau se débattre comme un diable, le professeur le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Draco saisit alors la baguette de son parrain, qui se trouvait dans la poche de celui-ci, et lança un sort sur le mur qui séparait la chambre de son amour de l'infirmerie, le rendait de ce fait transparent.

Déstabilisé par la manœuvre, Rogue desserra un peu sa prise et Draco en profita pour s'échapper.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur transparent, face à un Rogue fou de rage qui l'obligea à boire une potion, lui pinçant le nez pour l'obliger à avaler.

- Tu seras calme maintenant, murmura son parrain.

Et il courut aider l'infirmière.

Dans un soupir de désespoir, Draco sombra dans le sommeil, tournant le dos à son amour, loin de ces soignants qui tentaient désespérément de réanimer la seule personne qui pouvait le maintenir en vie.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars**  
Lève-toi, sors, éloigne-toi de ces menteurs  
**'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**  
Parce qu'ils ne possèdent ni ton âme, ni ton feu  
**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine**  
Prends ma main, entremêle tes doigts aux miens  
**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**  
Et nous quitterons cette pièce sombre pour la dernière fois

Draco ne faisait que deux choses par sa propre volonté : aller voir Harry et faire enrager les deux personnes qui ne voulaient pas lui foutre la paix. En clair, il passait son temps à pourrir la vie de Severus Rogue et de Poppy Pomfresh.

Ces derniers l'obligeaient à manger, dormir puis manger, dormir, suivit de manger, dormir, manger, dormir, manger, dormir…

Bref, il commençait à ressembler à une montgolfière à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait. Et dormir était un calvaire. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait des scènes de la guerre qui passaient au ralenti, comme pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

Pour faire simple, essayer de dormir l'épuisait plus qu'autre chose vu la teneur de ses « sommeils ».

Il venait de faire enrager son parrain pour la troisième fois de la journée (son record était de dix), lorsqu'une tête rousse qu'il n'avait plus depuis au moins un mois entra dans l'infirmerie.

Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur traversa la salle sans un regard pour rien ni personne et alla directement dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait ce qu'il restait de son meilleur ami.

Draco se remémorait sans cesse cette après midi où les battements de cœur d'Harry s'étaient éteints.

Quand le silence avait pris place dans cette chambre maudite.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce soir-là, Severus se trouvait à son chevet et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Draco souffla :

- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas respirer.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'une force venue d'on ne sait où lui comprimait littéralement la poitrine.

Rogue avait alors fait la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver, il l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces, sortant ainsi le blond de son apnée.

Alors que Draco reprenait doucement sa respiration dans un torrent de larmes, il lui avait expliqué qu'Harry était encore en vie. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin du pire mais on avait réussi à remettre son cœur en marche.

Draco s'était alors laissé tomber dans son oreiller et avait continué à pleurer. De soulagement, de joie, de peine aussi car Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé et que l'espoir diminuait de jour en jour… Il pleurait aussi parce qu'il était à bout, il était si fatigué et puis, il était enceint !

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un rouquin avait pris place à côté de son lit.

- Weasley… ?

- Malfoy. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une bonne conversation tous les deux.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De toi… et de Harry.

- Je ne…

- Ne mens pas Draco. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que je suis au courant pour votre liaison même si Harry ne nous a jamais rien dit.

Le ton était calme, posé. Jamais Draco n'avait vu le rouquin aussi sérieux et aussi mature. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça… surtout de la part de Ronald.

- S'il ne t'a rien dit, comment es-tu au courant Weasley ?

- Ron. Appelle-moi Ron. Au point où nous en sommes je crois qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms tu ne crois pas ?

- Bien. Alors _Ron_, comment sais-tu qu'Harry et moi avions une liaison ?

-Je suis peut-être un « stupide » Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous ne vous disputiez plus, tu ne cherchais jamais la bagarre, tu as même arrêté de nous insulter ! Tu es gay et Harry est bi, le rapprochement était plutôt simple à faire… Sans parler des regards énamourés que vous vous jetiez quand vous pensiez qu'on ne regardait pas.

Alors ça c'est sûr, le Serpentard était complètement abasourdi. Et eux qui pensaient que personne ne se doutait de rien ! Ils s'étaient mis le doigt dans l'œil. S'ils avaient su…

- Tu ne m'insultes pas ?

La question de Draco étonna Ron au-delà des mots. Le ton n'était pas sarcastique, juste rempli de curiosité et d'étonnement.

- Non Draco. Et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- Tu es bizarre. Avec tout ce que je t'ai fais ces sept dernières années, tu acceptes que ton meilleur ami sorte avec moi sans mot dire ?

- Oui. Car la première chose que j'ai remarqué avant de savoir que vous étiez ensemble, c'est qu'Harry était amoureux. Plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, que ce soit de Cho, de ma sœur ou de n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes, hommes et femmes confondus. Et je sais par expérience qu'il a des très bons instincts, donc s'il t'aime, c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un de bien.

Ron souriait. De ce sourire malicieux, accompagné de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Draco lui rendit son sourire et ils surent que même s'ils n'étaient pas encore amis, plus aucune rivalité n'existerait entre eux.

- Granger aussi est au courant je suppose….

- _Hermione_ a été la première à remarquer votre rapprochement je dois dire.

- Ceci explique cela… C'est elle qui t'a ouvert les yeux sur nous hein ?

- Haha ! Piégé. Et de ton coté, quelqu'un est au courant ?

A ces mots, le blond se rembrunit un peu. Il se souvenait parfaitement du soir où il avait annoncé à son parrain qu'il était amoureux de Potter et qu'il refusait de devenir Mangemort quoiqu'il advienne.

Quand Severus avait appris son amour, il était rentré dans une rage folle. La rancœur qu'il entretenait pour Potter père l'aveuglait, et il mit pour la première fois de sa vie une gifle à son filleul.

Il s'était mis à l'insulter et l'avait jeté hors de son bureau.

Il ne s'était plus parlé pendant un mois.

Puis, un beau jour, Rogue l'avait retenu à la fin des cours et avait avoué à mi-mots y être allé un peu fort.

Ce qui de la part de Severus Rogue revenait à se mettre à genoux en suppliant de lui pardonner.

Il lui avait ensuite promis que, même s'il n'approuvait pas cette relation, il ferait tout pour protéger ce « petit – con – impertinent – de – Potter ».

Revenant doucement à la réalité, Draco se tourna vers Ron et lui sourit.

- Oui, ils sont deux à savoir. Severus et Blaise.

- Blaise ?

- Oui, Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami.

Ron hocha la tête puis se souvenant de quelque chose demanda :

- En fait Draco, que fais-tu là ? Je sais qu'Harry est dans le coma mais… pourquoi restes-tu à l'infirmerie et pourquoi es-tu en pyjama ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air malade et je m'attendais à te trouver au chevet de 'Ry…

Le blond toisa longuement le rouquin face à lui. Il ne savait pas si le rouquin était vraiment prêt à entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde respiration et déclara :

- Je suis enceint.

- Pa… Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Tu es quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu Ron, je suis enceint. Ça doit faire… environ onze semaines je dirais.

- Non ! Attends là…Tu es QUOI ?

Draco soupira. C'est qu'il était long à la détente le Weasley, là !

- Enceint. Je suis E-N-C-E-I-N-T. D'environ 11 semaines.

-Mais… je… tu… enfin… c'est… comment ?

Ron était blanc comme un linge. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retint à l'épaule de Draco pour ne pas s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sol.

- Hé ho ! Weasley !! T'es pas léger !!!

Doucement, Ron s'assit sur le matelas et reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement afin de reprendre ses esprits. Ce qui arriva après un long, long, long, moment.

- Donc, toi, Draco Malfoy, tu es en train de me dire que tu attends un enfant d'Harry Potter ?

-C'est cela.

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Qui est au courant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as que 17 ans… Et c'est quoi ? Un garçon ou une fille ? Et…

- Wow ! Une question à la fois la belette.

Ron grimaça sous le surnom et Draco lui fit un sourire taquin en retour.

- Bon ok. D'abord : comment est-ce possible ? Tu es un homme, ça ne devrait être impossible.

- Les grossesses masculines existent bien chez les sorciers, elles sont justes moins courantes, c'est tout.

- Qui sait que tu es enceint ??

- Rogue et Pomfresh… et Harry s'il m'entend. Et pour répondre à la question suivante : je le garde. Je n'ai pas le choix et c'est la seule chose, avec mes souvenirs, qu'il me reste d'Harry pour le moment.

Draco avait baissé la tête, murmurant à peine la dernière phrase.

Le rouquin eut un doux sourire et pressa l'épaule du blond en signe de soutien.

- Je peux t'en poser encore une dernière ?

- Essaye toujours.

- Garçon ou fille ??

- Surprise la belette ! Il ne faut pas être trop curieux. Ah ces Gryffondors !

Ron éclata de rire. Un Malfoy restera toute sa vie un Malfoy ! Même si apparemment celui-ci avait appris ce qu'était l'amabilité.

Puis regardant sa montre, il s'exclama :

- Oh punaise ! Déjà ?! 'Mione va me tuer.

- Granger ? Elle a donc survécu elle aussi.

C'était là une simple constatation, rien de plus. Le rouquin leva la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de doucement hocher la tête.

- Tu lui as déjà fait ta déclaration ? L'interrogea Draco.

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi…

- Ronald ! Si pour Harry et moi c'était évident que nous nous aimions, alors dis-toi que pour vous deux, c'est marqué sur votre front en grosses lettres fluorescentes.

- Argh ! Je croyais être discret !

- Pas du tout.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut vraiment que je file. Content d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance Draco.

Et sur ces mots Ron tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, arriver près de la porte, il se retourna et dit :

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi ?

- A part un miracle ?... Non. Enfin si, je voudrais que Blaise vienne.

- D'accord. Une dernière chose, je commence à comprendre Harry… Je savais qu'il avait de bons instincts.

Ce fut le claquement de la porte de l'infirmerie qui ramena Draco à la réalité.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout simplement surréaliste. Un Malfoy et un Weasley ayant une conversation civilisée _ensemble_. Du jamais vu.

Le blond était néanmoins intrigué par certains mots du roux. Qu'entendait-il par « avoir fait enfin sa connaissance » ? Il se connaissait depuis sept ans… enfin ils passaient leur temps à se battre mais n'empêche !

C'est des questions plein la tête qu'il sombra doucement dans un sommeil agité.

Blaise vint trois jours plus tard. Sa réaction face à la nouvelle de Draco fut un hochement de tête d'un sérieux dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve.

On l'avait déjà vu froid, méfiant, drôle, joueur, sadique ou encore pervers. Mais véritablement sérieux, jamais.

Lorsque Draco lui avait avoué son rejet de l'enfant sans Harry à ses cotés, Blaise avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et le blond sut que jamais il n'oublierait ses mots ;

- Draco. Je ne t'avais jamais connu con. Vraiment con. Tu as été qu'un petit prétentieux égocentrique pendant des années mais tu as néanmoins un intelligence rare et tu as toujours su l'utiliser pour faire les bons choix. Si tu as écouté une fois ton cœur dans ta vie, c'est bien quand tu as commencé ta relation avec Potter. Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes pauvre andouille ! Ce gosse, c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie et toi, tu veux t'en débarrasser ! Réveille-toi, pauvre cloche, si tu le perds ce môme et qu'Harry ne se réveille pas, t'auras vraiment tout perdu… et compte sur moi à ce moment-là pour te maintenir en vie rien que pour te montrer ta connerie.

Le ton était calme, trop calme et le blond sut que son meilleur ami tiendrait sa promesse quoiqu'il arrive.

- Une dernière chose, poursuivit le brun, ce gosse aura beaucoup de chance. C'est pas tout le monde qui va avoir un tonton aussi génial que moi ! Je serai là Dray, toujours.

Et sans un mot de plus, Blaise partit en chantant un chanson qui ressemblait drôlement à « Tonton Blaise, je suis tonton Blaise, je suis un tonton, mieux que les auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutres !! ». Et bizarrement, ça faisait pensé au générique d'une série télé qui se nommait un truc du genre « Hélène et les glaçons » C'est vraiment spécial ce qu'on peut apprendre en étude des moldus.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

Draco arborait maintenant un petit ventre arrondi tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable selon les dires de la _charmante_ Pomfresh.

On l'obligeait à boire des potions de sommeil toutes les cinq heures pour qu'il arrive à se reposer sans revivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu , il y a environ quatre mois et demi.

Il arrivait maintenant à accepter le fait de ne pouvoir voir Harry que deux heures par jour et que quoiqu'il arrive, il aurait un bout de chou aux environs de la mi-décembre.

Blaise et Ron venaient assez souvent, apportant leur soutien du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Hermione aussi quelques fois, mais elle, c'était plutôt pour lui enseigner des choses… qu'il savait déjà.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut la proposition d'aide de Molly Weasley. Après tout cette femme avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester et voilà qu'elle arrivait pour le conseiller et jouer les nounous !!

Pour seule réponse, elle avait déclaré qu'elle considérait Harry comme l'un de ses fils et que si son fils était amoureux d'une personne et que celle-ci était enceinte, elle ferait tout ce qui est humainement possible pour lui venir en aide.

A cela, Draco n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il avait accepté en souriant doucement. Ça ressemblait donc à ça une maman ?

Ce fut lors d'une des ses fameuses siestes qu'on vint le réveiller en urgence.

- Draco !! Réveille-toi ! Allez debout !!! Plus vite ! Dépêche-toi !

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller une personne enceinte ?! grogna le blond.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, le jeune vit son parrain à son chevet avec l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Potter.

Non. Merlin, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça. Il ne saurait le supporter.

- Harry est… il est…

La voix de Draco était déformée par la souffrance, pour lui le dernier jour de sa vie commençait aujourd'hui.

- Réveillé, continua Rogue.

QUOI ?! Harry était réveillé ?!

- Ré… Ré… Réveillé ? Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs surtout, tu sais très bien que je le supporterais pas.

- Draco, Potter a ouvert les yeux il y a une vingtaine de minutes et si tu veux, après les examens de Pompom, tu pourras aller le voir.

- Oh Merlin ! Sev' ! C'est…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, la gorge nouée de sanglots.

Merlin, ce n'était pas possible. Il était réveillé. REVEILLE !!!

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Et sans qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour les retenir, des larmes de soulagement et de joie envahirent ses joues.

Comprenant enfin que son rêve était réalité, il se leva avec l'aide de son parrain et voulut courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son amant.

Mais c'était sans compter le vertige que sa hâte avait entraîné. Il fut retenu de justesse par Rogue, qui lui imposa une cadence digne d'une tortue, mais au moins il arriverait jusqu'à Harry entier.

Dans sa longue traversée de l'infirmerie, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Rogue, à cause de sa concentration pour maintenir Draco debout, et le blond parce qu'il était tout simplement perdu dans ses pensés, rendant sa marche encore plus ralentie.

Qu'allait-il dire à Harry ? Ca faisait plus de quatre mois à présent qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parler. Et s'il ne se souvenait plus de rien ? Et s'il… ne souvenait plus de lui ?? Que ferait-il de son amour ? Du bébé ? Il n'allait pas imposer ça à Harry si celui-ci pensait qu'il était un parfait inconnu ! Oh Merlin… ait pitié.

Puis tout s'effaça. Devant lui se tenait _SON _Survivant. Les yeux ouverts, son regard d'émeraude posé sur lui.

- Salut étranger ! dit le brun, la voix enrouée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Et pris dans un élan de bonheur, Draco lâcha Rogue et se jeta sur le lit d'Harry, le serrant aussi fort que ses maigres forces le pouvaient.

- Hé Dray… ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???

Le ton d'Harry était inquiet, visiblement il ne se s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Un peu désemparé, il leva doucement la main et commença à caresser les cheveux du blond dans une tendresse infinie.

Draco, qui avait niché sa tête dans le cou de brun, la releva doucement et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, soudant son âme.

Ce qu'il y vit le soulagea au-delà des mots. Oui Harry se souvenait de lui et oui, il l'aimait encore. Merci Merlin, merci.

C'est seulement lorsque le pouce d'Harry effaça les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur sa joue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait… Encore une fois.

Mais s'il pleurait, c'était de bonheur pur. Il vivait un de ces moments où tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous n'a plus d'importance, où la terre se trouve à un milliard d'années-lumière, où le mot « problème » n'existait plus et que la seule chose que l'on arrive à ressentir, c'est ce bonheur intense qui envahit tout notre être. Oui, pour la première fois en quatre mois et demi, Draco Malfoy était heureux.

Et sans plus attendre, il embrassa son Harry de tout son cœur, de toute son âme… et, non, pour le « de tout son corps », il attendrait encore un peu. Pas que ça le dérangeait… mais pas devant son parrain !

Le brun lui rendit son baiser avec passion et le blond put remarquer que même après avoir été longtemps hors service, Harry savait toujours aussi bien se servir de sa langue.

Merlin, que ça lui avait manqué !

- Merlin que c'est bon de pouvoir faire ça ! murmura Harry à bout de souffle, une fois le baiser terminé.

Remarque qui fit sourire le blond. Oh oui c'était bon… même très bon !

- Dis Amour, ne soit pas vexé mais t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

Draco chercha alors son parrain du regard et prit alors conscience qu'ils étaient seuls.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dire que le survivant n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'on lui avait dit durant son coma ?

- Tu… Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on t'a dit pendant ton coma ?

- Ben non.

Inspirer, expirer. Draco n'avait jamais pensé devoir annoncer sa grossesse à Harry… Pour lui, il se souviendrait de tout ou de rien… Oh Merlin ! A l'aide.

- Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment « pris du poids » à proprement parler. Je… enfin comment dire… Tu vas être papa Harry.

Un hippogriffe. Puis deux, puis trois… Un troupeau d'hippogriffe plus tard, un fois la surprise passée, Harry éclata de rire.

- Papa ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je sois papa alors que la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai fait l'amour sans protection, c'est toi ?! Tu m'as bien eu… tu as beau être lourd, je t'aime quand même !

Et il appuya sa déclaration avec un bruyant petit bisou sur le nez d'un Draco Malfoy qui ne rigolait pas le moins du monde.

- Je suis sérieux Harry. JE suis enceint. ON va être parents. Si j'ai pris du poids c'est parce que j'attends un enfant depuis quatre mois et demi !

- Draco, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es un _homme. _De ce fait, tu ne peux pas être _enceint _! En tombant amoureux de toi, j'ai fait une croix sur la paternité. Je ne le regrette pas car Merlin sait combien je t'aime mais arrête ça, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Croyant toujours à une plaisanterie vaseuse, Harry fut un peu déstabilisé par la douleur qui était apparue dans les orbes gris de son amant.

Pour Draco, si Harry rejetait l'enfant, ce petit bout de bonheur qu'il avait entrevu resterait à jamais qu'une illusion.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien, dit le blond d'un ton sec.

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoique se soit, il se mit à genoux sur le matelas avant de défaire son haut de pyjama, offrant ainsi à la vue de Harry son ventre arrondi.

Il prit ensuite la main du brun dans un mouvement sec et la plaqua sur son abdomen.

Il ressentit un léger coup sous sa main.

Oh Merlin ! Draco était véritablement enceint !

- C'est vrai… tu es enceint… Draco ! Tu es ENCEINT !!!

- Oui Harry.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Merlin…

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il avait toujours pensé à la paternité comme un futur incertain, une possibilité abstraite, un rêve illusoire.

Mais pas comme une réalité.

Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Il était trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Il n'était même pas adulte !

Sans compter que question responsabilités, il repassait.

Mais quand est-ce que sa vie serait enfin normale ?!

Harry Potter ou « le garçon qui ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde »… Quelle ironie, il avait sauvé toute la communauté sorcière mais même après cela, le destin s'acharnait.

Bon, bien sûr, il voulait des enfants et ce avec Draco, mais pas à dix-sept ans.

Il avait besoin de temps et s'il repensait à ce que venait de lui dire le blond, le seul temps qui lui restait était quatre mois et demi.

Après… le bébé serait là.

Il rouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui se trouvait devant là, lui brisa le cœur.

Jamais autant de souffrance ne fut présente dans les yeux de quelqu'un comme dans ceux de Draco.

- Dray… je… j'ai besoin de temps pour…

- J'ai compris.

Mettant toute sa souffrance dans ces trois mots, il se leva pour quitter la chambre, c'était trop dur, trop dur.

Trois mots… comme « je t'aime ».

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

Draco avait traversé l'infirmerie comme un boulet de canon, faisant fi de son parrain et de la difficulté que causait sa grossesse pour courir.

Il arriva sous un grand saule pleureur, au bord du lac, à bout de souffle.

Pourquoi … Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!!

Il cria… il cria sa souffrance et son désespoir.

Il tomba à genoux, son cri se transformant peu à peu en sanglot de détresse.

Se recroquevillant en position fœtale, il caressa son ventre arrondi, psalmodiant des mots sans queue ni tête.

Il resta là pendant des heures, main sur son ventre, pleurant sa peine et sa douleur.

Il avait besoin d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que pour lui c'était facile ? Qu'il avait prévu de tomber enceint à son âge ?

Après tout, si le Gryffondor ne voulait pas assumer, il pouvait partir. Lui, ce bébé, il était là et il devait faire avec, peu importe sa volonté.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, Harry ne ferait jamais ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il reprit à peu près ses esprits, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

Il se leva lentement, ses courbatures le faisaient atrocement souffrir… mais ce n'était rien, absolument rien, comparé à la blessure béante de son cœur.

Il était perdu… perdu à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il était à bout de forces. Il avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres et jamais le parc de Poudlard ne lui avait paru aussi grand.

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour pousser la lourde porte de bois et son entrée provoqua une vive réaction parmi les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

Pomfresh hurla, Rogue courut sur lui.

-Je.Vais.Le.Tuer ! Je te jure Pompom, je vais le tuer !

Les mots du professeur de potion contenaient une rage pur et Draco eu juste le temps de marmonner un « non Sev', pas ça » avant de tomber d'épuisement dans ses bras.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

Draco papillonna des yeux, le regard vide et perdu.

- Bonjour bel endormi.

Lorsqu'il eut tourné la tête vers la voix, les larmes recommencèrent à envahir son regard.

- Héla beau blond, calme-toi. Viens là.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Harry ouvrit grand les bras afin d'accueillir le blond.

Draco hésita… Et si tout ça était comme hier ? Un peu de bonheur avant de retomber encore plus bas qu'avant ?

Mais ne pouvant lutter contre son besoin du brun, il fondit sur lui, faisant rouler les perles salées démontrant sa douleur dans son cou.

- Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…

Sa litanie résonnait dans la tête du brun qui, désemparé, ne put que caresser lentement le dos de l'homme qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Une fois les sanglots atténués, il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et fixa ses yeux émeraude aux deux orbes gris qui fuyaient son regard.

- Dray… Regarde-moi.

Aucune réaction.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait…

Rien ne changea… En désespoir de cause, Harry embrassa le blond.

L'effet fut immédiat. Surprise, tension et enfin rejet.

Geste qui fut douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé Harry ?

- Pour que tu me regardes.

- …

- Je t'aime Dray… Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

Merlin, que c'était dur à dire, mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel était rentré son blond, son cœur s'était déchiré. Sa décision était prise, il resterait avec Draco quoiqu'il advienne mais plus jamais il ne verrait son amour dans cet état. Il s'était alors assis à son chevet, attendant son réveil.

Mais c'était sans compter un Severus Rogue qui l'avait entraîné dans le parc de Poudlard pour une bonne explication.

Si se trouver devant Voldemort faisait peur, être devant un Rogue tremblant de colère était terrifiant. Jamais il n'oublierait ces images, comme jamais il n'oublierait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

- Oh ! Draco ! Je suis si désolé si tu savais. Cet enfant, je ne suis pas prêt à l'avoir. Et je crois pouvoir dire que toi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, il est là et il va bientôt arriver. Et je suis prêt à assumer et je serais là… Je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Non, en fait il serait plus exact de dire que je suis terrifié mais je veux avoir ce môme, avec toi. Bon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est être père, vu que je n'ai jamais eu d'exemple concret mais je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets.

- Tu crois que moi j'ai eu l'exemple d'un père ? Tu crois que j'étais prêt à tomber enceint ? Tu crois peut-être que moi je n'ai pas peur ? J'ai attendu quatre putains de mois ton réveil, seul.

Et je ne serais fort que pour toi et avec toi Harry.

- Je suis là et je serai toujours là ! Je t'aime !

Et sur cette douce déclaration, il embrassa le blond, dans une promesse de soutien et d'amour. Un baiser qui disait « tous les deux, ensemble », un baiser qui disait « pour toujours ».

- Je t'aime aussi ' Ry.

Et hop ! C'était reparti pour une séance de baisers mouillés.

Et le blond se dit à ce moment là qu'heureusement que Harry n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait avoué pendant son coma. Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il savait ça.

Maintenant, rien que de penser à éliminer son bébé le rendait malade.

- Dis Draco, comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je n'avais jamais entendu de grossesses masculines avant toi.

- Ca existe chez les sorciers Harry, c'est juste moins courant.

- Garçon ou fille ?

- J'ai refusé de le savoir. J'avoue que je ne savais pas quand tu te réveillerais. Et comme je voulais qu'on l'apprenne ensemble, j'avais comme dernière limite l'accouchement.

- C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Ben vu que là on en est environ à quatre mois et demi… ben, ce serait pour la mi-décembre.

Harry arborait un sourire doux et tendre. Oui, même si toute sa vie chamboulait, il serait heureux. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amour puis porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour poser un baiser dessus.

- Dès que Pomfresh aura fini avec mes examens post-réveil, on partira de cette horrible infirmerie et on ira préparer la maison pour la venue du bout de chou.

- Euh 'Ry, aux dernières nouvelles, j'ignorais que nous avions une maison…

Les joues du dit « 'Ry » prirent une jolie couleur carmin.

-Ben… C'est qu'en fait… euh…

- Monsieur Potter, dites-moi tout !

- Voilà, euh… Avant la guerre, j'ai racheté la maison de mes parents et y ait apporté quelques modifications. Du coup, maintenant ça ressemble plus à un manoir qu'à une maison… Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'on y habite ensemble.

La bombe était lâchée. Suivie d'un autre troupeau d'hippogriffes. Il y en a beaucoup dans le coin vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harry avait baissé la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu… Tu me demandes d'habiter avec toi à Godric's Hollow ?

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- J'accepte. Je sais combien cet endroit est important pour toi, et si c'est ce que tu veux alors nous habiterons là-bas. Reste juste à savoir ce que je vais faire du manoir Malfoy… Et puis zut ! Maintenant que tu es enfin là, on a tout le temps pour en décider.

- Merci Dray, merci. Et maintenant, en attendant de sortir d'ici, si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé pendant ces quatre derniers moins.

- Alors, d'abord Ron et Hermione sont ensemble et…

-Ron et Hermione ? Depuis quand…

- Je t'expliquerai…

Et s'ensuivit une série de blablabla et d'explications sur ce qu'avait été le monde sorcier depuis la fin de la guerre.

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

**Every minute from this minute now**  
Chaque minute à partir de maintenant  
**We can do what we like anywhere**  
Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons où nous le voulons

_13 Décembre…_

Harry sortit de la maternité et transplana directement au Ministère où se tenait la conférence de presse.

La salle était noire de monde, journalistes ou pas. Harry pris une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau dressé sur l'estrade, juste en son honneur.

A son arrivée, la foule se mit à l'acclamer et crier son nom, certains tombèrent même évanouis.

Après un sort pour amplifier sa voix, il se lança et son charisme envahit la salle.

- Sorciers, sorcières, bonjour ! Je suis au regret de devoir vous dire que je devrai rester moins longtemps que prévu car Draco vient d'accoucher et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi d'être loin de lui. Alors commençons.

Un brouhaha étourdissant avait envahi la salle dés qu'Harry avait parlé de l'accouchement de Draco Malfoy. Son état était bien connu mais la date de l'heureux évènement était resté un vrai mystère.

Un journaliste leva la main.

- Monsieur Potter, toutes mes félicitations ! Pouvons-nous savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ?

- J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je suis père d'un petit garçon nommé Gabriel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable.

- Allez-vous vous marier avec Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui, c'est prévu au programme mais, soyons clair, ce sera intime et aucun journaliste ne sera invité excepté Luna Lovegood, amie de longue date. Et le seul photographe professionnel qui sera autorisé à capturer notre image sera Colin Crivey et personne d'autre.

Ah ! Colin si tu es là, Dray et moi te remercions pour les photos de sa grossesse, elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

Un « de rien mon pote, c'est quand tu veux ! » retentit dans la salle, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le Survivant.

Les questions se poursuivirent, certaines restant sans réponses. L'histoire des deux amoureux les plus célèbres fut passer au peigne fin mais quand la question « Quand eut lieu votre première relation sexuelle ? » arriva, Harry se dit que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

C'était SA vie, et il pouvait dorénavant en faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Voici venu l'heure de la dernière question.

Quelques grognements retentirent parmi la foule.

- Allez-vous être heureux Monsieur Potter ?

La question en décontenança plus d'un, Harry y comprit.

- Et bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux faire ce que je veux, je suis enfin libre. Alors oui je vais être heureux. Je vais me marier avec une personne que j'aime et qui m'a fait le plus beau garçon du monde. Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, j'ai appris ce qu'était une vie « normale » et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Ai-je répondu à votre question ?

Et après un bref salut à la foule, le beau brun retourna au chevet de son amant… chacun son tour !

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Un petit garçon aux yeux gris, ressemblant énormément à l'homme dont il tenait la main, marchait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Toute personne superficielle aurait juré que Gabriel était la parfaite copie conforme de Draco Potter-Malfoy. Mais pour toute personne sachant regarder, le petit garçon avait le visage, le nez, les lèvres, la couleur de peau du Survivant. Et comme celui-ci l'avait dit il y a de cela des années, il était un enfant magnifique.

Son autre main tenait celle de sa petite sœur, Eléonore, qui elle, ressemblait au premier abord à Harry avec ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Harry, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Eléonore, regarda son mari. Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

Il repensait souvent à la dernière question qu'on lui avait posée le jour de la naissance de Gabriel.

Et chaque jour, il se disait que oui il était heureux.

Draco, qui avait senti le regard de son mari sur lui, tourna la tête et mima avec ses lèvres « je t'aime » avant de lui sourire tendrement. Geste qu'Harry lui rendit.

Quand le blond repensait à sa vie depuis ces six dernières, il se disait qu'en ce laps de temps il avait vécu plus de choses que dans toute sa vie.

Il avait appris à aimer et à être aimé. Il avait appris à donner sans attendre à recevoir et à être dépendant de quelqu'un.

Il se remémorait souvent la naissance de son fils, son mariage à Godric's Hollow, la naissance d'Eléonore, le mariage de ses amis : Ron et Hermione, Blaise et Ginny…, sa vie au jour le jour à côté de l'homme qui l'aimait.

Sa vie, elle ne ressemblait à rien avant. Non, sa vie, il l'avait commencé le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'Harry, le jour où il avait ouvert les yeux.

The End

HP oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOoDM

_Voilààààà…_

_Merci d'avoir consacrer un tit peu de votre temps à cette tite fic . Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_C'est ma toute première fic et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plue. J'avoue attendre vos commentaires/critiques/compliments (s'il y en a ) avec impatience pour pouvoir m'améliorer et pour ma prochaine petite histoire qui a déjà germé dans mon tit cerveau (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ça va vite ses tites choses là !)_

_Gros Bisous à Tous ! _

_Bilberry_


End file.
